


New Chat, New Chaos

by IkeaFries



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Arsonist Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), I Don't Even Know, Jschlatt with a gun, M/M, School, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Will be mentioned in the future btw, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkeaFries/pseuds/IkeaFries
Summary: A IRL fic where all of the Dream SMP goes to the same high school and they all have a group chat. Nothing will go wrong, right?OREvery possible thing goes wrong.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165
Collections: Kai's Library





	1. *Sighs in disappointment*

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It tis Kai, I have returned from
> 
> Oh 7 hours ago
> 
> Um
> 
> ….
> 
> Do I have an addiction? 
> 
> NAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH anyways, I made you cry today so i’ll cheer you up with a chat fic.   
> .

_Tommyinnit added Tubbo to Unnamed Chat_

_Tommyinnit added Ranboo to Unnamed Chat_

_Tommyinnit added Technoblade to Unnamed Chat_

_Tommyinnit added Wilbur Soot to Unnamed Chat_

_Tommyinnit added Dream to Unnamed Chat_

_Tommyinnit added GeorgeNotFound to Unnamed Chat_

_Tommyinnit added Karl Jacobs to Unnamed Chat_

_Tommyinnit added Sapnap to Unnamed Chat_

_Tommyinnit added Quackity to Unnamed Chat_

_Tommyinnit added Jschlatt to Unnamed Chat_

_Tommyinnit added Eret to Unnamed Chat_

_Tommyinnit added Niki Nihachu to Unnamed Chat_

_Tommyinnit added Fundy to Unnamed Chat_

_Tommyinnit added Purpled to Unnamed Chat_

  
  


**Tommyinnit 3:14 AM**

HELLO EVERYONE ESPECIALLY THE WOMEN

**Wilbur Soot 3:15 AM**

Tommy it’s 3am go to bed. 

**Tommyinnit 3:15 AM**

Wil ur ruining the grand hello 

**Wilbur Soot 3:15**

It’s a school night nobody is awake right now

**Dream 3:16**

I’m up

**Fundy 3:16**

I’m up 2

**Quackity 3:16**

I’m up 3

**Eret 3:16**

I’m up 4

**Tubbo 3:17**

Im up 5

**Hannah 3:17**

I’m up 6

**Jschlatt 3:17**

Im up 7 

**Purpled 3:17**

Im up 8

**Wilbur Soot 3:18**

I hate you guys with a burning passion. 

**Niki Nihachu 3:18**

:( 

**Wilbur Soot 3:18**

Besides niki 

=====================================================================

**Dream 12:48 PM**

LMAO GUYS SCHLATT JUST GOT CALLED DOWN TO THE OFFICE 

**Wilbur Soot 12:49 PM**

BHAHAHAHHAHAHA WAIT WHAT

**Dream 12:49 PM**

HE THREATENED A 1ST GRADER WALKING TO SCHOOL WITH A GUN 

**Wilbur Soot 12:50 PM**

That is such a Schlatt thing to do

**Dream 12:51 PM**

He then shot the kid but thats not important

**Wilbur Soot 12:51 PM**

Wait what.

=====================================================================

**Tubbo 1:27 PM**

Guys im sad :(

_Tommyinnit is online_

_Wilbur Soot is online_

_Niki Nihachu is online_

_Jschlatt is online_

_Eret is online_

_Fundy is online_

_Technoblade is online_

_Dream is online_

_Sapnap is online_

_Quackity is online_

_Karl Jacobs is online_

**Niki Nihachu 1:27 PM**

Tubbo who do I have to kill now, if it’s another 2nd grader-

**Tubbo 1:28 PM**

No it was a teacher who called me stupid bc I have dyslexia 

**Technoblade 1:28 PM**

Won’t be the first time I killed a teacher, which one is it? 

**Tubbo 1:29 PM**

Mr.Raven :(

**Technoblade 1:29 PM**

Oh I killed his wife already Niki you can have this one. 

**Karl Jacobs 1:30 PM**

Mrs.Raven was a homophobic person. >:c

**Quackity 1:31 PM**

Called us weird and disgusting in the hallway because we were holding hands >:( 

**Technoblade 1:31 PM**

Oh I killed her because she deadnamed Fundy lmao

**Fundy 1:31 PM**

I told Technoblade specifically, she got what she deserved

**Wilbur Soot 1:32 PM**

What is wrong with this groupchat

=====================================================================

**Karl Jacobs 5:48 AM**

GUYS HELP I HAEVNT SLEPT IN 72 HORUS AND I RNA OUT OF ENERYG DRIKNS HEALP 

**Sapnap 5:49 AM**

I think I had a seizure reading that. 

**Karl Jacobs 5:49 AM**

My apologies 

**Karl Jacobs 5:50 AM**

Guys, I have not slept in 72 hours, this means I have not had my eyes closed for my brain to go in a deep slumber so I can gain “sleep”, energy drinks were my only thing keeping me awake and school is in 2 hours, I need your dearest help so I can survive this day, I do not think I can without my precious energy drinks so I am asking an **amazing** person to get me one before school starts.

**Sapnap 5:51 AM**

Now I just had a stroke reading that. 

**Karl Jacobs 5:52 AM**

OMG I NEED AN ENERGY DRINK CAN YOU GET ME ONE

**Sapnap 5:53 AM**

If u give me a kis 

**Quackity 5:53 AM**

WITHOUT ME????!??!?!?!?!?!?11111111

**Tommyinnit 5:53 AM**

Tubbo cover your eyes

=====================================================================

**Quackity 3:23 PM**

Guys I have good news

**Eret 3:23 PM**

Did you finally get that dress you wanted a while ago

**Quackity 3:24 PM**

No thats coming tmr

**Quackity 3:24 PM**

ANYWAYS GUESS WHOS GOING TO LOS ANGELES 

**Karl Jacobs 3:25 PM**

You? 

**Quackity 3:26 PM**

YESSIRRRRRRRRRR IM MEETING DADDY PHIL

**Sapnap 3:26 PM**

Philza? He’s Tommy’s dad-

**Quackity 3:26 PM**

Not Philza Minecraft, Dr.Phil, you know, the one that is bald and looks like Mr.Clean with a mustache? 

**Sapnap 3:27 PM**

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Sapnap 3:27 PM**

Wait

**Sapnap 3:27 PM**

Why are u going to dr.phil

**Quackity 3:28 PM**

I’m gonna get so much clout out of this

=====================================================================

**Tommyinnit 3:34 PM**

BHAHAHAHAHAH GUYS DREAM GOT ACCUSED OF CHEATING ON HIS TEST

**Dream 3:34 PM**

I should of never accepted your dare child

**Tommyinnit 3:35 PM**

All I dared you to do was to speedrun your test, not cheat AND IM NOT A CHILD

**Dream 3:35 PM**

I DIDNT CHEAT TOMMY- 

**Tommyinnit 3:36 PM**

Sureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 

**Dream 3:36 PM**

I have a bee

_Tubbo is online_

**Tubbo 3:36 PM**

I have been summoned?

**Tubbo 3:37 PM**

Oh

**Tubbo 3:37 PM**

What did Tommy do this time

**Tommyinnit 3:37 PM**

YOURE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE BIG T

**Dream 3:38 PM**

Tommy is being rude and annoying

**Wilbur Soot 3:38 PM**

Isn’t he always

**Tommyinnit 3:38 PM**

At least I don’t eat sand.

**Wilbur Soot 3:39 PM**

TAKE THAT BACK

**Tommyinnit 3:40 PM**

No

**Wilbur Soot 3:40 PM**

YES

**Tommyinnit 3:41 PM**

No

**Wilbur Soot 3:41 PM**

Thats it im coming to murder you

**Tommyinnit 3:42 PM**

Wait what

**Tommyinnit 3:43 PM**

Wait wil pls 

**Tommyinnit 3:44 PM**

I take it half back

**Tommyinnit 3:45 PM**

HELP HE HaS A KNIFE

_Tommyinnit has gone offline_

**Sapnap 3:47 PM**

Dead like conny

=====================================================================

  
  



	2. Colorblind mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School hates George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls stay til the end notes, I have some news

**Sapnap 12:36 PM**

GUYS IM DYING LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Karl Jacobs 12:36 PM**

pls dont I wil only have one more simp left

**Sapnap 12:36 PM**

? 

**Sapnap 12:37 PM**

ANYWAYS SO THE TEACHER ASSIGNED US SOMETHING COLOR CODED AND GEORGE IS STRUGGLING BHAHAHAHAHA

**Wilbur Soot 12:37 PM**

I need video evidence rn 

**Tommyinnit 12:37 PM**

^^^

**Dream 12:38 PM**

guys stop bullying george

**Sapnap 12:38 PM**

simppppppppppppp

**Karl Jacobs 12:38 PM**

ur one too dont lie

_ Quackity is online _

**Quackity 12:39 PM**

TRUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Karl Jacobs 12:39 PM**

Quackity can u pls get me energy drink :c

**Quackity 12:40 PM**

no im not a simp

**Karl Jacobs 12:40 PM**

I wil giv kis

**Quackity 12:41 PM**

hey guys srry missing 9th period today I have to run some errands cya

_ Quackity is offline _

**Karl Jacobs 12:41 PM**

“ _ no im not a simp”  _

=====================================================================

**Tommyinnit 3:33 AM**

@everyone Alright guys time for nicknames 

_ Wilbur Soot is online _

_ Technoblade is online _

**Wilbur Soot 3:33 AM**

do we have a choice ?

**Tommyinnit 3:34 AM**

ofc not lmao who do u think I am? A nice person?

**Technoblade 3:34 AM**

I regret being brothers with Tommy

**Wilbur Soot 3:35 AM**

^^^ Agreed.

_ Tommyinnit changed Technoblades name to Pink Uwu Chan _

  
  


**Pink Uwu Chan 3:35 AM**

…

**Pink Uwu Chan 3:35 AM**

C’mon Tommy lets go on a trip. Hopefully I can still sell u, you’re a little older than 12 but that’s okay

_ Wilbur Soot changed Pink Uwu Chan name to Isabella  _

**TommyInnit 3:36 AM**

Am I gonna die

**Isabella 3:36 AM**

no just adopted

**Tommyinnit 3:37 AM**

ok ANYWAYS 

_ Tommyinnit changed Wilbur Soot name to Sandman _

**Sandman 3:37 AM**

can I talk about sand rlly quick

**Tommyinnit 3:37 AM**

no

  
  


**Sandman 3:38 AM**

Too bad.

**Sandman 3:38 AM**

I was at school chewing on some sand and I ran out of sand so I went to my sand store and they only had like the white powdered down sand which is disgusting 

**Quackity 3:38 AM**

I like white powder idk about you

_ Tommyinnit changed Quackity name to Any grapes? _

**Any grapes? 3:39 AM**

is that

**Any grapes 3:39 AM**

a duck song reference

**Tommyinnit 3:40 AM**

yes, yes it is

_ Tommyinnit changed Jschlatt name to Republician  _

_ Republician is online _

**Republician 3:41 AM**

Those dang democrats

_ Republician is offline _

**Tommyinnit 3:41 AM**

one day schlatt is as gay as can be and one day he is a republician with a gun

_ Tommyinnit changed Tubbo to Bee 🐝 _

_ Bee 🐝 is online _

**Bee 🐝 3:42 AM**

Tommy go asleep

**Tommyinnit 3:42 AM**

nO

**Bee 🐝 3:43 AM**

I'm too tired for this, get to bed or else I'll add him. 

_ Bee 🐝 is offline _

**Tommyinnit 3:44 AM**

no

_ Tommyinnit changed fundy name to Naruto but just a furry _

_ Naruto but just a furry is online _

**Naruto but just a furry 3:45 AM**

TOMMY I DON'T EVEN WATCH NARUTO I'M A JOJO FAN-

**Tommyinnit 3:46 AM**

In all honesty I don't watch either but all I know Naruto is some fox and an orphan

**Naruto but just a furry 3:47 AM**

This feels like a personal attack. 

_ Naruto but just a furry is offline  _

_ Tommyinnit changed their name to BIG MAN  _

_ Isabella is online  _

_ Isabella changed their name to Techno  _

_ Isabella changed BIG MAN name to Theseus  _

**Theseus 3:48 AM**

you know what nvm I'll just go to bed

_ Theseus is offline _

**Techno 3:49 AM**

So fundy you're an orphan

-

**Bee 🐝 7:36 AM**

TOMMY. 

_ Theseus is online  _

**Theseus 7:40 AM**

Yes Tubbo 

**Bee 🐝 7:37 AM**

I won't add him but I am going to tell Techno and Wilbur about last week. 

_ Techno is online _

_ Sandman is online _

**Techno 7:38 AM**

Elaborate. 

**Sandman 7:38 AM**

I was summoned 

**Theseus 7:39 AM**

What did I even do last week that was bad? 

**Theseus 7:39 AM**

Wait. 

**Theseus 7:40 AM**

Tubbo pls no they will murder me

**Bee 🐝 7:40 AM**

MAYBE YOU SHOULD OF GONE ASLEEP WHEN I SAID SO

**Theseus 7:41 AM**

I WASN'T TIREDDDDDDDDDDD

**Techno 7:41 AM**

So what did you want to tell us

**Sandman 7:42 AM**

^^^

**Theseus 7:42 AM**

NOTHING.

**Bee 🐝 7:43 AM**

Tommy overbinded last week

_ Theseus is offline  _

**Techno 7:44 AM**

BRB guys, have to murder a child 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am sad to say I will instead be updating this fic every Satuday and Friday. I realized that with this type of fic, you can't update everyday, I am very sorry I just want this fic to be good and not rushed <3


End file.
